


We All Need Therapy in this House

by HoshiYoshi



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: Richie babies Eddie too much. Eddie gets mad.Not as angsty as I wanted it to be bc I couldn't bring myself to write it lol





	We All Need Therapy in this House

It had been a couple of months since Eddie had gotten home from the hospital. He'd moved in with his now boyfriend Richie after an emotional confession that Eddie barely remembers through the haze of meds he was on at the time, but they'd fell into this relationship and life together easily, like they were always meant to live like this, and maybe they were.

Derry had taken a lot from them, and they were determined to make the best of what they had now. Eddie really did enjoy his life with Richie, but there was one problem; Richie would not stop babying Eddie.

Every time Eddie moved to lift something or do something for himself, Richie would leap to his feet and take care of it himself, insisting that Eddie rest instead. This was nice for the first couple of weeks after the hospital, when Eddie was still sore and tender and had certain restrictions, but at this point it was just irritating.

Eddie was sensitive to these sorts of things, he hated being seen as incompetent in any way, and the way Richie would jump at the chance to do everything for him and wouldn't let him take care of himself made him just as mad as his mom used to. So, when Eddie was trying to lift a box of books to stick in the back of the closet (he was still finishing his move, procrastination is a bitch) and Richie swooped in, taking the box out of his hands, Eddie finally got angry.

"Richie, I'm not a fucking kid, I can lift a box." Eddie said harshly, holding his arms out to take the box.

"No, no, I've got it! You go get some rest." Richie said sweetly, dodging the box out of Eddie's reach. Eddie always loved it when Richie used that tone, but this time it pissed him off.

"All I do is rest!" Eddie cried suddenly, "Stop treating me like a baby! I'm a grown man and I'm capable of handling myself!" Eddie raised his voice subconciously, and didn't seem to notice how Richie's eyes widened. "You wouldn't like it if I did that to you! It's so annoying! You're acting like my fucking mom!"

Richie's face fell. He leaned down and sat the box of books down with a soft thud. When he stood back up, he didn't meet Eddie's gaze.

"But I almost lost you." Richie's voice came out heartbroken and soft, softer than Eddie had ever heard him before. Just the sound of it made Eddie's heart squeeze with guilt.

"Rich- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad." Eddie stepped towards him, reaching a hand out uncertainly, unsure of what to do to actually apologize.

"I was so scared, Eddie." Richie whispered, his voice still soft. He looked up to meet Eddie's eyes, his own were glassy, but he wasn't crying. "I'm dropping my cool guy act here Eds, I'm being weird because I'm fucking scared."

Eddie bit his lip. "I'm sorry Richie, I didn't think about it." Richie shook his head, and moved closer to Eddie. He put his hand on Eddie's cheek, his thumb tracing over the scar that was there. "I'm sorry." Richie said simply, pressing his forehead to Eddie's.

Eddie smiled slightly, shaking his head, completely forgetting about his anger from just a few minutes ago. "I didn't think you were scared of anything." Eddie said, his tone light and teasing. "Oh I am," Richie said, looking at him seriously, "I'm very scared. Scared of your moms-"

"Fuck you, Richie." "Is that an invite?" "UGH."


End file.
